


Partner

by Alteredfreak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, 男性懷孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: •BE•艾迪懷孕•孕期日常內含孕期play•以上不能接受請勿觀看，謝謝謝謝🙏🙏
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Partner

陳韋丞坐進副駕的位置，真皮的座椅舖著柔軟的坐墊，他舒適地挪了挪臀部，餘光瞥一眼正發動車子的男人，“等等拐去那家新開的超市吧，我想買點東西。”

“行。”楊博堯隨意地點頭答應，他一手把著方向盤，一手握住陳韋丞的，輕輕擠壓對方的手掌，“胃還不舒服嗎？”

“好多了。”陳韋丞吃完早飯之後吐了一次，他們出門去醫院做檢查的路上還是隱隱約約地不適，楊博堯讓他在後座橫躺著休息，到了醫院才把他叫醒。陳韋丞一開始不願意睡，想陪著楊博堯說話，說著說著聲音漸漸弱下去，楊博堯看了一眼後視鏡，陳韋丞半闔著眼睛，嘴巴微張，睡得像個孩子。

陳韋丞小聲地哼著歌，看著窗外飛馳而過的景色，右手覆在鼓起的腹部上，緩慢地摩挲，他想起方才醫生說寶寶的狀況比起四週前穩定了很多，只是因為他體質的問題比起一般的胎兒來說小了一點，不過沒什麼影響。

陳韋丞滿足地嘆息，忍不住傾身吻了吻伴侶的臉頰，當然是在紅燈的時候。感受到一瞬濕熱的鼻息和柔軟的觸感，楊博堯來不及反應，陳韋丞已經重新坐好，男人挑起一邊眉毛，笑道，“怎麼了？”

“我餓了。”陳韋丞忍著笑容，低下頭，拍了拍鼓鼓的肚皮。

“再過兩條街就到新開的超市了，我記得地下一樓有美食街，要去吃點什麼嗎？”楊博堯沒有執著於答案，他們在一起的時間足夠久，久到不需要透過語言就能讀懂對方。

“想吃海南雞飯。”

商場的地下美食街還真的有海南雞飯，他們點了兩份，陳韋丞吃到一半就推給楊博堯，捧著下巴看他無奈地接過來清盤，楊博堯摀住嘴打了一個飽嗝，懷孕的伴侶不知從哪拿出另一家店的菜單，興致勃勃地點了兩樣小食和珍珠奶茶。

“你吃得完嗎？”

陳韋丞肯定地點頭，眼睛一如既往地亮晶晶，像一隻乖巧的小狗。楊博堯嘆氣，陳韋丞懷孕之後越發地幼稚，還經常十分頑固，楊博堯向來是縱容他的，更別提他現在還懷著寶寶，楊博堯更是放任他的脾氣。尤其陳韋丞的脾氣在他眼裡也是可愛的。而且超越他底線的事陳韋丞從來不會做。

楊博堯提著打包的零食，兩人搭手扶梯上樓，楊博堯摟著陳韋丞的腰，提醒他注意腳下，對方矛盾地融合著靈活和笨拙的特質，楊博堯不能保證他能穩穩地接住陳韋丞現在的身型。

“想買什麼？”楊博堯輕撫伴侶的臉頰，陳韋丞到了人多的地方總是不自在，身體不自覺地緊貼著安全感的來源，視線游移著避免和陌生人對視，一隻手覆在腹部，一個保護的姿勢。

“家裡的牛奶沒了，想換一個牌子喝喝看。上次看到雜誌說A牌的牛奶對寶寶很好，之前的那個牌子添加物太多，雖然說有機也不一定就是好的——”

懷孕的人絮絮叨叨地說著話，這是他緩解緊張的方式之一，楊博堯扶著他的腰讓對方站穩了，男人取推車過來，陳韋丞換了個話題，開始比較澳洲和新加坡的超市，楊博堯擒住伴侶的下巴，脫下對方的口罩，吻住他柔軟的唇，吻畢離開時警告地齧咬對方豐厚的下唇，低聲道，“乖，我頭痛。”

陳韋丞閉上嘴，紅暈從臉頰一直燃燒到耳朵尖，他舔了舔濕潤的唇，轉頭裝作被冰櫃裡的食物吸引，“我想吃冰淇淋。”

男人拎著幾卷衛生紙走過來，遠遠看見陳韋丞被幾個興奮的年輕女孩團團圍住，有人高高舉著手機錄影，陳韋丞微微彎腰配合女孩嬌小的身型，僵硬地配合拍照，溫柔地詢問對方的名字以便為她簽名。楊博堯微皺眉心，快步走上前，掛起他一貫的笑容，“我才走了不到五分鐘，這裡就開起粉絲見面會了。”

粉絲們在楊博堯加入後愈發興奮，楊博堯自如地回應他們的問題，順便開幾個小玩笑，逗得女孩們哈哈大笑，影片合照到手後滿足地揮手準備離開。

“Eddy，我可以摸摸你的肚子嗎？”其中一個女孩怯怯地問道，她幾乎不敢和陳韋丞對視，好奇的眼光停留在隆起的小丘上，陳韋丞看了一眼身旁的伴侶，對方握了握他潮濕的手心，陳韋丞看出楊博堯的眼神透露的訊息，他還是對滿臉期待的女孩輕輕點頭，微笑道，“可以啊，輕一點哦。”

陳韋丞喘著氣，彷彿溺水的人迫切需要氧氣，汗濕的額頭抵著冰涼的全身鏡，鏡面頓時暈上一層水霧，陳韋丞咬住下唇，隔著水汽和鏡子裡模糊的眼睛對視，鏡子裡的人滿臉潮紅，鼻頭像聖誕老人的麋鹿。一陣洶湧的浪潮將鏡子裡的影子打得渾身震顫，他克制不住地哭叫，“Brett、Brett——可以、可以了……”

楊博堯的上身死死地壓著他，男人靈巧的手指在他的股間動作，陳韋丞的腿分得很開，高高翹起臀部，肥軟的臀肉隨著男人加快的速度蕩出陣陣波紋，陳韋丞的左手緊緊抱著隆起的腹部，口中溢出難耐的呻吟。

陳韋丞回家前就濕得徹底，採購的幾袋日用品被隨意扔在客廳。楊博堯剝下陳韋丞沾在臀上的內褲，手指裹著微量的潤滑液滑入肛口，將陳韋丞壓在主臥的全身鏡前，用手指幹他。

孕期的伴侶異常飢渴，他需要頻繁更換內褲，分泌的體液經常浸濕身下的床單，楊博堯數不清有幾次睡到半夜被陳韋丞濕熱的嘴喚醒。前幾個月他們被醫生下了禁令，好不容易熬到安全期，陳韋丞忍不住哀求楊博堯操他。

楊博堯終於抽出手指，將多餘的潤滑混合著腸液抹在陳韋丞臀上，陳韋丞嗚咽著扭頭看他，下唇印著深深的齒痕，深粉色的光澤引誘著楊博堯攫取本就屬於他的，探入對方高熱的口腔，唇舌交纏，含不住的唾液從相貼的嘴角滑墜，男人的右手掐著伴侶修長的脖頸，指腹摩擦凸起的喉結，感受掌下傳來的震動。

“唔……”

陳韋丞半闔著眼睛，水紅的舌頭探出口腔追逐對方，充分擴張的小穴汩汩地淌出濕滑的黏液，他扭動著臀部摩擦楊博堯胯部的鼓丘，試圖誘使對方插入自己。楊博堯輕咬住陳韋丞的舌尖，下手不輕地打了臀丘一巴掌，不見光的、粉白的臀瓣頓時紅腫一片，陳韋丞叫了一聲，摩擦的速度並未減緩，他反而愈加興奮。

“Brett、Brett……操我、求你了！啊、求你——唔、嗯！”

楊博堯用嘴撕開安全套，戴上，陳韋丞察覺到他的舉動，激烈地抗議，“不要、不要戴——Betty、嗯……”楊博堯掐著對方懷孕以來不如以往纖細的腰，扶著紫紅腫脹的性器一寸一寸填進濕滑的腸道，陳韋丞從鼻子發出細碎的氣音，伏在鏡子上的雙手撐著自己，他張大嘴，喉嚨深處溢出格格的聲響，漫長的插入持續到陳韋丞的臀尖觸到楊博堯的胯部，男人的雙手圈住他的腰，愛撫他鼓起的腹部，“還好嗎？嗯？”

陳韋丞揚起頭，被伴侶全然填滿的安全感讓他停不下全身輕微的顫抖，陳韋丞扭頭看著楊博堯，男人專注地注視著他，陳韋丞深深地意識到眼前的人真正屬於自己，他們屬於彼此。

“操我。”

我愛你。

楊博堯幹他的速度很慢，每一次插入都極深，陳韋丞夾緊大腿，前列腺被狠狠摩擦的快感讓他的眼淚在眼角蓄積，在閉上眼的瞬間滑落。楊博堯在他的後頸落下細碎的吻，時不時叼起一處皮膚吸吮，留下鮮紅綻放的吻痕。

緩慢的性愛對陳韋丞來說是全新的感受，他習慣在床上被粗暴對待。深而緩的抽插彷彿和楊博堯一起沉入深海，滅頂的快感和逐漸加深的壓力，陳韋丞的背部緊貼著身後的男人，皮膚表面佈滿細密的汗水，臀部隨著每一次動作被擠壓再放鬆，像柔軟彈韌的壓力球，他們交換著濕黏的親吻，一起浮出水面換氣。

陳韋丞陷進鬆軟的大床，雙腿大張，楊博堯嵌進他兩腿中間的空間，男人漂亮的手沿著鼓丘往下摩挲，帶起一陣戰慄，手掌掰開肥軟的臀肉，深入凹陷的圓洞，架起伴侶結實飽滿的大腿，重新回到濕熱緊致的所在。

“啊……Brett、嗯！那裡、深一點——Fuck、好爽……”

楊博堯的右手兜住陳韋丞柔軟的胸部，緩慢地揉捏掌下的乳肉，引出陳韋丞斷斷續續的嗚咽，足弓難耐地磨著楊博堯的後腰。粗糙的舌面覆上凸起的小點，含住深粉色的乳尖，乳頭被男人吸得腫脹變大，楊博堯的左手覆上另一側的胸肉，技巧性地繞著淺色的乳暈畫圈。陳韋丞舔著唇，敏感的胸部被男人肆意地玩弄讓他按捺不住地淫叫，後穴湧出汩汩濕黏的腸液，小嘴賣力地吸吮著侵入的肉莖。

楊博堯還在玩他的胸部，似要吸出奶水一般地吮著堅挺的乳頭，豐滿的乳肉幾乎要從纖長的手指溢出，紅色的指印烙在陳韋丞的胸上，他扭著腰試圖躲開男人惡質的褻玩，腦中卻克制不住地想像著他真的在哺乳。“別吸了、沒有奶……Brett！好癢、不要了……嗯、啊！那裡、嗯……好舒服……”

陳韋丞不斷夾緊纏繞著對方的大腿，從脊柱竄升的快感更是讓他的身體像繃緊的弓，等待著攀上高潮的瞬間。

半軟的性器隨著性交的節奏逐漸堅硬，陰莖翹得很高，幾乎觸到孕肚的下緣，陳韋丞想自己紓解，楊博堯撥開他不得章法的手，圈住腫脹的性器上下搓揉，陳韋丞呼吸急促，口中溢出長長的呻吟，楊博堯傾身，在他耳邊低聲問道，“寶寶能聽到你被我幹的聲音嗎？”

“唔、不會的……啊！Brett、嗯、嗯！不要了、不要了……想射、求你……”

陳韋丞被楊博堯的話激得拱起腰背，被快感支配的大腦容不下其他，他明知道楊博堯只是隨口玩笑，卻不由自主地想像寶寶真的能聽到他們做愛的聲音。陳韋丞在伴侶的手中釋放，高潮的快感像一陣巨浪沖刷他的全身，男人哭叫著求饒，雙腿緊緊地纏住楊博堯，將對方拉向自己，他渾身顫抖著，兩眼翻白，四肢劇烈地痙攣。

楊博堯在對方猛烈的高潮後沒多久也繳械，安全套剝下來後打了結扔到床邊的垃圾桶，裡頭已經躺了兩個。他精疲力竭地抱住昏睡過去的伴侶，在他汗濕的額頭上吻了吻。和除了挨操什麼的不用想的人不同，楊博堯無時無刻都注意著對方的狀況，小心翼翼地不讓自己的體重壓在他的肚子上。

楊博堯先進浴室沖澡，換了一身乾淨的睡衣，走到客廳把採購回來的食物放進冰箱，整齊地排好，陳韋丞隨手拿的冰淇淋融化一半了，現在放進冷凍晚上應該能吃。楊博堯看了看冰箱還剩下什麼食材，決定晚上煮奶油燉菜，配早餐剩下的半袋麵包吃剛好。

蔬菜不需要先退冰，冰箱的橙汁取出來放在室溫，陳韋丞起來之後可以直接喝，楊博堯給自己泡了一杯咖啡，端著馬克杯到書房，打開電腦開始工作。

窗外的陽光逐漸微弱，陰影緩慢地移轉，楊博堯看了一眼時間，是時候叫陳韋丞起來了，免得對方晚上睡不著容易偏頭痛。

兩人在浴室待得比預計的時間長，陳韋丞紅著臉，套上寬鬆的灰T和短褲，跟在楊博堯身後走進廚房，咕咚咕咚大口喝著橙汁像在補水，他看著楊博堯嫻熟地處理食材，自告奮勇地提議，“我來幫你吧。”

楊博堯瞥了他一眼，難得陳韋丞對煮飯有興趣，“那你幫我把高麗菜拿出來，洗乾淨。”

“沒問題。”

過了一陣子，楊博堯備好料，打開瓦斯爐，開始燒水，陳韋丞端著一盆滿滿的菜獻寶，“洗好啦。”

“厲害。順便把掉進洗手槽的葉子撿一撿。”楊博堯接過那盆鮮嫩欲滴的菜葉，不忍心告訴對方他洗的是早餐要用的生菜。

吃飽喝足，陳韋丞負責洗碗，在客廳來回踱步消食，決定開始練琴，楊博堯臨時接了個電話，應該是工作上的事，陳韋丞安靜地坐在他旁邊，楊博堯看了他一眼，牽住他的手，放在腿上。

“不辛苦。”楊博堯掛了電話，吻了吻伴侶的嘴角，說道。陳韋丞一句話也沒說，低下頭，他懷孕之後時常覺得自己很沒用，情緒起伏很大。楊博堯握緊身邊的人的手，永遠不會放開的力度。

“我們會一直在一起嗎？”

“會的。”

“還有寶寶。我們三個人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不見大家！課業誤人啊😢
> 
> 知道為什麼陳艾迪變胖楊博堯變瘦了吧（誤）起因是想看愛撒嬌黏人小狗懷孕之後會是甚麼樣子以及家庭煮夫B取向狙擊！


End file.
